


1| WIRES (TEEN WOLF)

by Endlesslyhandon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banshees, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werecoyotes, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesslyhandon/pseuds/Endlesslyhandon
Summary: “You don’t get it, you don’t want to be my friend, trust me, I’m wired all wrong.”
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 1





	1| WIRES (TEEN WOLF)

Her heart hammered in her chest as each step she took got closer and closer to the field, her hands shaking as she saw that small body laying only a few feet from her.

“Annalynn, run!” Stiles screamed.

Quickly whipping around, she shielded her eyes as the bright lights of the field flashed in her eyes and the large horrendous figure lunged at her.


End file.
